Ashes of the Just One
by CrystalTearsofFaith
Summary: He had been worrying when the day would come, but it finally did. His Goddess... was gone. The universe finally overtook her will and discorporated her. Nothing was left of her but a book and her ashes. The memories with her were also left behind. Ianite was dead. Mianite one-shot. (First fanfic posted and new to this whole summary and story thing on here)
1. Ashes of the Just One

**Hello everyone! I'm kinda new here (Had this account for a while but now I'm actually posting stuff on here) and I feel like a n00b right now because I'm trying to figure out whether I'm doing this right ^_^" ehehe**

 **Some help would be greatly appreciated and criticism would be nice as well! I've been writing fanfics for a while but never really had someone beta read them and all that stuff... I mean, I have my friends and a few relatives reading them but they're the actual readers and not editors...**

 **Too much rambling. On with the story!**

 **I do not own Minecraft or Mianite. Minecraft belongs to Mojang. Mianite belongs to CaptainSparklez, Syndicate, II_JERiiCHO_II, and OMGitsfirefoxx.  
**

* * *

 _Ashes of the Just One_

"Ianita, something's wrong with Mommy?"

"Mommy act weard!"

"I gotta go right away…"

Entering his portal that was connected to the one by Ianite's house, he walked out to see the familiar reddish End stone and the dark, blood red ravaged bricks around him.

" _Ianite?! Everything okay?_ " he called out. Turning the corner and flying up with his wings, he called out to her once more.

" _Lady Iani-_ …woah." He stared in awe and astonishment as a large, posing figure appeared before his eyes. Coal-colored yet still soft and supple skin contrasted the large purple and gray markings that appeared across the body and gold chains attached to the knee and leg trailed down to the figure's feet. Two devil-like horns protruded from atop the head and the figure appeared to be almost as if it was dancing with two invisible scales hanging from the wrists.

Then it hit him. The figure was his Lady, Ianite.

"Ianite…?" he asked quietly. "Is that you?"

No response.

"Ianite, I…" He could not finish his sentence as he flew around the frozen figure of his Lady, observing closely all the markings and details.

Then his world began to all fall apart. Starting from the feet, the coal-like skin cracked and began to crumble into ashes. His eyes widened as the cracks made its way up to the thighs, the hips, the torso, all deteriorating and disintegrating into black dust.

He watched in horror as the face cracked partially in half diagonally and dissolved into the coarse ash and dust that the rest of the body had become.

"No…" said Sparklez as he looked over the heaping pile of dust and ash that lay in front on him. " _Why…_ "

He held some of the dark ashes shakily in his hands before tears splashed onto them, creating a murky, salty fluid that ran down the crevices of his fingers. "My- My Lady… You _d-died…_ "

He watched as his memories with his Goddess flashed before his eyes and opened his hands, releasing the ash from his hold. "You- you left too early…" Gripping his bow, he pulled out his arrows. He could feel the power of the arrows pulsate throughout his body, remembering their strength also came to balance out strength. "Balance is good on Earth… but you left us…" He put his arrows back in his bag and stared at his bow. "We needed you, Ianite… Dianite, Martha, Tucker, Tom, Sonja… We all needed you…"

He made a fist with his right hand and said softly, "Andor needed you… He never got to meet his grandmother or spend time with her like we did…" Tilting his head upwards, he looked at the peak of the remains and let the tears flow down his now flushed cheeks. " _I_ needed you…" He closed his eyes shut and banged the ground with his hand. "Damn universe… damn it all! There could have been other ways to spread balance across Ruxomar other than discorporating her!" He shook his head wildly and banged the floor again with heavy willpower. "Damn it…"

 _"…Sparklez._ "

He shot his head up and turned around to find the so mysterious voice that called him. There was nobody; nothing. Wiping the tears from his face and slowly getting up, he made his way over the ashes to what was left of her house. The front wall seemed as if it was ripped off yet everything else seemed okay. And on the middle of the floor was a book. A simple, purple-tinted book.

Picking it up, he took note of the magic signature on the book, making it seem a strange, metallic-like purple color. The title on the book was 'For Now.'

It confused him. 'For now?' Was the book talking about from Ianite to him?

Opening it, he turned the fragile, wilted page over. On the other side of the wrinkled page was fancy and neat calligraphy, yet it seemed rushed.

It read, 'See you soon, my man.'

Then he realized it. The book was written from Ianite and was meant to be for him. But 'For Now'? 'See you soon'? Ianite was gone now, all spread out into little Ianitas around the world. She couldn't be put back into one piece anymore. She was already discorporated. No way could she be back like that… Her quintessence was already spread out as well. To him, to Martha, to Andor. She couldn't be brought back like that. No way.

Unless she was talking about Spark.

Was she discorporated so that she could simultaneously spread balance across the land and be partially brought into their original universe so she could visit Spark Plug? Was that it?

He sighed. He was overthinking it too much. He only had to worry that Ianite was gone now.

He would build her a gravesite here and have a funeral procession tomorrow.


	2. Ashes of the Just One Edited Version

**Hello everyone! This is a better version that I was working on because the first one was more of a rough draft... lol. Anyways, yeah, there are more details and stuff in this version, and with the help of *Phoenix-Magic* (Such a fabulous person) I was able to add in even more! However, I did keep a limit to how many details I added, so :P**

 **While I'm at it, why don't you guys give me ideas on what Mianite event to work on next? (I was thinking the story of Guard Tom xD) Leave some comments and crtiques are also welcome! :)**

 **Oh, and don't forget to praise Phoenix for helping a n00b like me 3**

* * *

"Ianita, something's wrong with Mommy?"

"Mommy act weard!"

"I gotta go right away…"

Entering his portal that was connected to the one by Ianite's house, he walked out to see the familiar reddish End stone and the dark, blood red ravaged bricks around him.

" _Ianite?! Everything okay?_ " he called out. Activating his red, leather dragon wings, he flew up into the pitch black sky, and he called out to her once more. All was silent except for the sound of his wings flapping and his heart pumping, in addition to the sound of his ears ringing loudly.

He decided to call out to her one last time and flew around the corner. " _Lady Iani-_ …woah." He stared in awe and astonishment as a large, posing figure appeared before his eyes. Coal-colored yet still soft and supple skin contrasted the large purple and gray markings that appeared across the body and gold chains attached to the knee and leg trailed down to the figure's feet. Two devil-like horns protruded from atop the head and the figure appeared to be almost as if it was dancing with two invisible scales hanging from the wrists. It was similar to a Ianite/Dianite hybrid.

Then it hit him. The figure was his Lady, Ianite.

"Ianite…?" he asked quietly. "Is that you?"

No response.

"Ianite, I…" He could not finish his sentence as he flew around the frozen figure of his Lady, observing closely all the markings and details. As he passed by one of the shoulders, his wing brushed the side of her arm, making him shiver to the cold yet ashy feeling. He flew down to the feet and traced his finger down the golden chain to her toes. As he traced his Lady's left foot, he noticed a crack the split the big toe into half. Curious with nothing to hold him back, he poked some of the coal ash away to see how deep the crack was. Until he saw the crack spread to the instep.

Then his world began to all fall apart. Continuing from the feet, the coal-like skin cracked even higher up to the ankles and began to crumble into ashes from bottom to top. His eyes widened as the cracks made its way up to the thighs, the hips, the torso, all deteriorating and disintegrating into black dust. Staggering back but tripping on some uneven End stone, he fell backwards and landed on a sharp edge of ravaged brick, paralyzing him for a bit, and continued to watch as ash continued to fall from the empty, timeless, black sky with nothing he could do.

He watched in horror, face pale, as the head cracked partially in half diagonally and dissolved into the coarse ash and dust that the rest of the body had become. It continued to fall… and fall… and fall.

"No…" said Sparklez as he saw the last of the ashes land neatly on the heaping pile of dust and ash that lay in front on him. " _Why…_ " Painstakingly forcing himself to get back up, he crawled, wincing his eyes, to reach the ashes. The sudden smell of smoke filled up his nose as he kneeled in front of her remains.

He held some of the dark ashes shakily in his hands before he felt burning hot, stinging tears running down his slightly flushed face. As they fell from his chin, they splashed onto the the cold ashes, creating a murky, salty fluid that ran down the crevices of his fingers. "My- My Lady… You _d-died…_ "

He watched as his memories with his Goddess flashed before his eyes and opened his hands, releasing the ash from his hold. "You- you left too early…" Gripping his bow, he pulled out his arrows. He could feel the power of the arrows pulsate throughout his body, remembering their strength also came to balance out strength. "Balance is good on Earth… but you left us…" He put his arrows back in his bag and stared at his bow. He thought of all the friends he had made during their journeys. "We needed you, Ianite… Dianite, Martha, Tucker, Tom, Sonja… We all needed you…"

He looked down and stared at his pale, tight right hand fist and said softly, "Andor needed you… He never got to meet his grandmother or spend time with her like we did…" Tilting his head upwards, he looked at the peak of the remains and let the tears flow down his now very flushed cheeks. " _I_ needed you…" He closed his eyes shut and banged the ground with his hand. The End stone, not as strong as some thought it was, shattered and created a tiny crater where his fist touched the land. The pieces scratched his hand and the shock bounced off the ground into his arm, but he didn't care. "Damn universe… damn it all! There could have been other ways to spread balance across Ruxomar other than discorporating her!" He shook his head wildly and banged the floor again with heavy willpower, cutting the skin on his knuckles and letting blood splash on the already red ground. "Damn it…"

 _"…Sparklez._ "

He shot his head up and turned around to see who was calling him. But there was nobody behind him; nothing. Just air. Sighing, thinking he was going insane, he wiped the tears from his face and slowly got up, leaning on his sword like a cane to keep his balance. Trying to ignore the almost-impossible-pain-to-ignore- on his back, he made his way over the ashes to what was left of her house. The front wall seemed as if it was ripped off, but other than that, everything else seemed okay. Everything was in the right places and nothing was exactly stolen. But what intrigued him was right on the middle of the floor. And on the middle of the floor was a book. A simple, purple-tinted book.

Careful not to fall over because of his back, he picked it up, cursing the End stone for not making up its mind on what it wanted to be. He took note of the magic signature on the book, making it seem a strange, metallic-like purple color. The magic tickled his fingertips and trailed up to the joints in his fingers. Flipping the book over, he could see the somewhat dusty cover with faded words. Brushing off some of the dust, he squinted and tried to distinguish what the words were saying. After a few minutes of squinting and brushing more dust off, he was able to read the title on the book: 'For Now.'

It confused him. 'For now?' Was the cover implying it was from Ianite and was meant to be read by him?

Opening it, he turned the fragile, wilted page over. On the other side of the wrinkled page was fancy and neat calligraphy, yet it seemed rushed. The last word's last letter trailed off the side of the page, making him think something happened before she could fully finish the book.

It read, 'See you soon, my man.'

Then he realized it. The book _was_ written from Ianite and was meant to be for him. But 'For Now'? 'See you soon'? Ianite was gone now, all spread out into little Ianitas around the world. She couldn't be put back into one piece anymore. She was already discorporated. No way could she be back like that… Her quintessence was already spread out as well. To him, to Martha, to Andor. She couldn't be brought back like that. No way.

Unless she was talking about Spark.

Was she discorporated so that she could simultaneously spread balance across the land and be partially brought into their original universe so she could visit Spark Plug? Was that it?

Holding his head with the hand that wasn't holding the book, he realized how silly it was and sighed. He was overthinking it too much. He only had to worry that Ianite was gone now.

He would build her a gravesite here and have a funeral procession tomorrow.


End file.
